Sama, Lover, Trainer but Most of all Genma
by Alison Hyuga
Summary: Ai (Love) Hyuana is on a journey to become strong. Genma is assigned to help her but will she help but fall in love with the laid back and cocky jounin? OCxGenma plus Kotetsu x Izumo
1. Chapter 1

"Genma-Sama!" The young Silvery- Blue eyed Chunin screamed as the Akastsuki bomb-shell let a C1 explosive blow up infront of Genma Narrowly missing his head.

"Danm it, un." Deidara yelled as he stuck his hand mouths into his clay pouches on his belt. Genma placed another Senbon in his mouth to replace the one he used earlier to stick a C1 bat to a tree. He turned around to look at the Lime green and Pink haired Chunin with a look of concern on his face.

"Are you okay Lady Hyuanu?" he whispered into the girls ear as he un wound one of the layers on his leg wrappings to bandage up her left wrist. He didn't need to do it though as she with healed a very elusive kekkei genkai that made her heal faster then most, Also she had a byukugan eye plus a sharingan eye.

Genma had been intrusted to look after her as she was a Hybrid Between the Hyuga clan and the Uchiha clan. Her mother Lady Hinata was now a queen amongst the Hyuga clan since her father had died against his brother in battle when he had been reanimated in the 4th great ninjia war. Then there was her father, Sasuke Uchiha.

Saskue coming from the hidden leaf was always told to continue on the family blood line and to make the clan stronger. Thus he choose Hinata as she was from the main branch of Hyuga, though it was a dirty trick on his part using the transformation jutsu to make himself look like Naruto, lady Hinata's long time crush.

Hinata found out about the trick just before her 9 months was up there for she made the baby's last name 'Hyuana' part her last name and part Naruto's. When the little girl was born she had aleft Byakugan and a Right Sharingan making the baby herself a Kekkei Tota. Ai Hyuana.

"Ai!" Genma dived onto the girl to avoid another C1 bomb. Ai looked up towards Genma's face which was centimeters from here and currently his eyes fixed on hers. She looked away pushing the Jounin off of her a shamed of her eyes which she got teased so much about.

Deidara laughed from his flying art. "Look's like the girl don't want you boy, un." Deidara smirked as he plunged his hands into his clay creating a centipede out of clay and throwing it onto Ai's back. "Katsu!" Deidara laughed out as the centipede grew and bound Ai.

The Nimble Jounin flicked through a few hand signs , his senbon clicking against his teeth as he mumbled a few words before biting his thumb and slamming his hand to the ground "Summoning Jutsu!". The black inscriptions spread across the floor as a very wary Izumo.

Izumo Kamizuki was one of the gate keepers of The Hidden Leaf Village who normally was with his partner Kotetsu Hangane who was his lover who also worked along side him. Izumo is a water style user who has a rare jutsu 'Water style: syrup trap' which worked well with his partner, but he was here for a diffrent reason now. Now stood Izumo in the middle of a field with a Blonde Bomb-shell ogling his naked body. Izumo squeaked as he tried to cover himself with a sponge he was using to wash himself with.

"SHIRANUI!" the red faced Jounin yelled at the slightly younger man as Genma averted his gaze away from his exposed friend. "YOU IDIOT NEXT TIME WARN ME BEFORE YOU SUMON ME!" Izumo snapped his fingers as his clothes appeared on his body then surveyed the situation. He Finally landed his eyes on the Hidden Rock Rouge ninja as he sat on his creation unable to remove his eyes from the now dressed summoned ninja.

Ai struggled against the clay creation of Deidara before finally giving up playing the damsel and used her gentle fist to remove the creature. She started to walk away when Deidara spotted her finally taking his eyes off of the flushed Izumo.

"Where do you think you're going? un." Deidara directed a C1 bomb at her which she dodged perfectly to the amazement og the two Jounin behind her. Deidara growled as he made a few C2 bomb and threw them down at her.

"Lady Hyu-" Genma got cut off shouting at Ai as Izumo pulled him back whispering "let her don it herself Genma i know you love her but please she can do it" Genma relaxed slightly as Ai but her feet shoulder Width apart. Genma Fired his senbon at the creatures but missed slightly.

"Eight Trigrams, 64 palms Rotation!" Ai started to spin as she hit every bomb and deflected it with ease. "You're so easy to defeat Deidara of the Hidden Stone, i'm surprised that you are with the likes of Uchiha Itatchi, Hogashi Kisame and Sasori of the red sand." Griping hold of her left forearm and pointing it to the floor Electric blue chakura released from her hand.

Genma gripped Izumo and threw a scroll out of his flak jacket on the floor in front of them, a giant glass dome surrounded them. Izumo looked at Genma how simply nodded to Ai and she nodded back.

"Chiadori Senbon!" Ai cried out as needles of Lightning went everywhere. Hitting the Blonde bomber in the head, body, arms, legs and feet. "Now Izumo-Sama!" Shouted Ai to Izumo who weaved a few hand signs "Water Style; syrup Trap!" Izumo shouted as he spat His sticky liquid onto the floor bellow Deidara.

Ai fell to her knees exhausted by her new jutsu her Mum and Genma had taught her together. Genma rushed to Ai catching her before she fell on the floor and picked her up in his arms smiling down at her as Izumo teleported Deidara back to Tonbo and Shimon at the interrogation and torture unit for Ibiki to sort out.

Izumo walked over to the Jounin and Chunin who where still stood in the middle of the field Ai in Genma's Arm's. "Are you okay Love?" Izumo asked Ai and she smirked.

"I told you Izumo-Sama only Iruka-sensi is allowed to call me by that" she relaxed into Genma slightly as he smiled down at the 15 year old.

Izumo Smirked and kissed her head softy, "You've gotten strong since Tetsu and me saw you last, now you be careful okay? Do you want me to send Sakura-chan to help with her medical-ninjutsu?" Ai shook her head as she nuzzled into Genma's chest.

"Genma-Sama can look after me hes a really good first aid ninja" Ai smirked as she looked up at the now blushing Genma.

"Okay then Lady Hyuana, is there something you want me to tell your mother or not?" Izumo asked the young girl who was now hugging him as he stroked her hair softly.

"The usual Iz please" She smiled as she planted a kiss on each cheek of the taller Jounin who just smiled at her. "One's for you and ones for Tetsu you can put his where ever you want to" She smirked at the taller man who flushed a bright crimson as he started to bring his hands up to weave signs. "Oh yeah!" remember the chunin. "when i get back i don't want to see Kotetsu Prego!" she wiggled her eyebrow's giggling as she kissed the man's cheek one last time as he teleported back to his lover.

Stong arm's wrapped around Ai as she Sighed and laid her head back on the older man's shoulder, turning her head to his and kissing his lips deeply. "I love you" she whispered as kisses got planted upon her soft neck, smiling on to her skin Genma picked her up starting to walk down the road again.

"I love you too love" he smirked kissing her one last time. "Shall we go to our next destination on the road?" Genma whispered into her ear as he set her on to her feet. She took his hands intertwining her fingers with her new Sensei and lover. 'If only Dad and Mum knew' she thought tightening her grip and smiling at Genma who pulled her close.

"Next time please don't use Chidori Senbon when i don't have my poison Senbon or any Senbon at all, it makes me jealous" he purred into her ear, she just stopped walking and closed her byakugan eye weaving the teleportation jutsu sign's then hitting her palm. Genma tried to look but she closed his eyes with her other and and popped a teleported Senbon into his mouth which he gratefully chewed rolling his tongue around the end then licking his lips.

"strawberry?" he asked as he looked at her, she just nodded and pulled out a map. "Where too now Genma?"

Genma used his strawberry senbon to point to the land of Wind, more importantly The Village hidden in the sand. "Where going to train with Gaara, Temari and Kankuro Ai" He wrapped his arms around the young girl kissing the back of her neck lightly as they walked towards the Village hidden in the Sand.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you okay?" Genma asked Ai as he kissed her jaw softly panting, sweat dripping off of his body. Ai didn't answer, just only nodded with sadness in her eyes. "Ready?" He asked her positioning himself so the long object would go in swiftly and painlessly.  
Genma kissed her neck softly rubbing her side as a loving gesture, "It will be okay" Genma whispered "we've done this so many times before you should be used to it by now Ai." She nodded biting her lip waiting for the first fast movement to happen, bracing her self as he got cooler and closer to her. "Please hurry Genma" she breathed out.  
Genma quickly thrust into her as she screamed under him. "Shh it's okay Genma whispered. When she had just got used to the foreign object to her body being pushed into her, Genma pulled back out and kissed her head. Genma smiled down at her as she rubbed her arm. "Next time don't try and protect me from poison senbons" Genma laughed lightly as she hit him.  
Genma pouted " Fine, next time you get provisioned I might not have the antidote" Genma Smirked throwing the empty needle to an earlier summoned medical corp. aThe medical corp gave Genma another bag for his belt labeled 'FOR CLUMSY ARSE' Genma chuckled as he spotted a note in the front pocket. Slender fingers clasped around the paper seeing it was a note,he handed it to Ai with a small smile and she took it gratefully opening it and scanning it carefully.

_Dear Ai, _  
_I heard that you got poisoned again? It's only been 6 months since you left and you've already been poisoned 20 times. That antidote was specially made by auntie Sakura! You should be immune to all the poisons by now! Well me and your dad are fine, I heard you and Genma have become more of lovers then enemy's now hey? ;) That's how me and Sasuke started out, I used to love Naruto! Well you and Genma take it nice and steady. no sex before marriage young lady but I guess you have already gotten past that? If yes it's your Dad's Genes not mine Cx anyway things here are fine, be safe okay? Also drop into your gran fathers grave I think you're ready to see what you need too. Me and your Father Love you Ai that's why we named you 'Love'. Be careful my baby girl 3_

_P.s. In the bottom of this bag is a packet of Condoms, no grandchildren yet please missy xx_

Ai looked up at Genma with tears in her eyes as she folded the letter up and placed it into her pocket. Genma was still counting the number of antidotes in the bag until his fingers lid across a papery surface. With a confused expression and senbon to follow his facial expression he went to take it out of the bag, it was boxed shaped with sharp corners. Thin arms wrapped around him and a chin rested on his shoulder and lips kissed his cheek. "A present from mother" Ai whispered into Genma's ear.  
Nodding slightly he tilted the box into the light until he read 'condoms, don't get my baby pregnant Genma' in pink writing. "So your mum knows what's happened between us?" Genma asked the girl attached to his back a smirk playing on his face. Ai nodded as she took the senbon in between her fingers and pulled him into a soft, passionate kiss. Genma kissed back, deeping the kiss by bring the young kunoichi in by the small of her back.  
She pulled back placing Genma's senbon in between her lips and licking the end the senbon sucker normally had in his mouth savouring his taste. Genma looked at her in amusement as she moaned slightly sucking his senbon. Now bright pink eyes opened to catch his gaze, this was the thing Genma loved about Ai, her eyes reflected what she was feeling unlike normal sharingan and byakugan that were normally black and white when not in use reflected her feeling. Pink ment love.  
Ai was in love with Genma and he knew it. What he also knew about those darling eyes of the small girl was that they could turn the kindest hearted person evil with one gaze.


	3. Chapter 3

Sama, lover, trainer but most of all Genma.

Chapter 3.

Ai bent down by the side of the bath and picked a pink rose from the budding and flowering bush, lifted it to her pastel nose taking in the sweet aroma from the delicate flower. Genma peeped over her shoulder setting his eyes on the bright rose in her hand. "Do you like it?" Genma whispered into her ear. Shuddering at his voice she smiled and turned her head, kissing his cheek.

"It reminds me of you" she stated and continued to walk down the path, lined with all different coloured roses. Genma watched her walk as he smiled at her statement. "How does it remind you of me?" he asked coolly. Turning around to look at him and stopping in her tracks she held it up to the side of his face.

"It's a light pink, Soft, and stunning." She took one step towards him and continued "It radiates, warmth, love and affection" She smiled at him, stepping closer. Genma's face flushed pink looking down at the soft finger tip that where now resting on his cheek. Ai ran her finger tips over Genma's bottom lip until she go to the senbon, Smirking she took it out of Genma's warm mouth and replacing the needle with her lips she wrapped her arms's around his neck. Smiling into the kiss Genma lifted Ai up off of the floor, Ai gasped as Genma's hands squeezed her bum making her gasp.

Ai wrapped her legs around Genma's waist playfully grinding her hips on to his expertly moulded ones, biting Ai's lip lightly Genma let out a moan. Intently hardening Genma kissed down Ai's neck grinding faster onto her, this time it was Ai's turn to gasp.

"G-Genma!" Ai moaned to the lips that where attacking her weak spot. "I-I love you!" Genma stopped what he was doing and put Ai down to his height. Looking down at the small kunoichi with a smile on his face and a raging hard on in his pants.

"I love you too" he whispered just before he smashed his plump lips to her's. Ai felt fireworks, no. Nuclear bombs going of in her stomach, Genma was the only man who could do this to her, make her wilt under the heat of those expert lips of his.

Ai pulled back from Genma's lips, smirking before gripping hold of his problem. Genma let out a shuddered moan, as his mouth fell agape. Ai's Finger massaged the growing buldge, she then kissed his withering lips that were still rawr from their passionate kissing.

Genma was paralyzed under her touch, the simulation he was getting from her slender fingers was almost enough to make him crumble. Smirking Ai placed Genma's senbon back in his mouth and retracted her hand before turning around and walking further down the path.

Genma finally registered what was happening Ai shouted at him to come on. Smirking he walked after her, his pants getting slacker and slacker with every step thankfully. Sighing he watched her bright green and pink hair mix together.

Up head he could sense some one running towards them, spitting out his senbon in the direction he ran after Ai, gripped her wrists and pulled her to the floor with him.

"Genma!" she screamed as she rolled under then over him on the floor, finally coming to rest curled into the side of him. Looking up at him she looked in the direction he was looking to see 3 people in the distance. One sat on the floor screaming with blood dripping down his leg and what looked like a Senbon in the wound. Two others looked at him a girl and a boy. Ai looked up at Genma noticing his senbon wasn't in his mouth. Was it him who caused that wound to the other boy?

"What's this?" The red headed boy asked the older boy next to him, "Blood" he added. "Blood, My Blood" an expression of panic set across the younger boy's features "ITS MY BLOOD!" The boy started Panicking and screaming.

A blonde Haired girl wrapped in a purple cloth and what looked to be a Black box on her back looked down at the younger boy. The red Head was wearing a black shirt and black trousers; a badge sash spading from his left shoulder to his him carried a gourd. Blood dripped down under his trousers and onto his sandal.

"Kankuro! Take Gaara and get out of here I'll deal with them!" The Blonde Shouted at the boy in a Black suit, coving his body from head to toe. He had what looked like a casket on his back with a tuft of brown poking out the top. Picking up the younger boy they knew now was Gaara in his arms and running down the path with him.

Genma gasped and tightened his grip on Ai and whispered into her hair "Get ready for a wind scythe attack." Ai Snuggled more into Genma as she remembered who was the only one who could do that jutsu. Temari of the sand Village. The Name's Gaara and Kankuro only added to his knowledge that it was them.

"Blade Dance: summoning Jutsu!" The girl screamed as she wipped a Fan her size with 3 Purple Dots and a streak of Blood on. The wind hit them like a hundred blades Genma taking the brunt of it, being a shinobi Genma knew he couldn't scream no matter how much it hurt, he just had to endure it.

Ai on the other hand screamed every time the wind style sliced her skin, her muffled cries dug deep into Genma like a knife in his chest , tear's stained his checks as he kissed Ai's head and whispered softly it will be okay. His eyes Closed as his gripped tightened. He smiled as her grip tightened around him then he faded into black.

The blood from both of their body's ran down the green embankment at the side of the path, all the blood collecting under a white rose bush. The red liquid oozed into the white flower turning white to red.

Ai heard footsteps coming closer and closer to her and Genma, she hid her face in his chest mumbling a sealing jutsu to keep them from getting split up, she knew that only Izumo and Kotestu where the only ones who knew the counter to the Jutsu. The feet stopped just behind Genma, and their attacker gasped.

"Kankuro!" the girl called, "It's Genma and Ai!" Ai smiled, she had never seen the sand siblings before but know she knew her attackers where said siblings. Her eyes fluttered shut as the sound of more feet approached them.


End file.
